


Only Kinky the First Time

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Interspecies Sex, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate helps out a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Kinky the First Time

Kate showered and washed her hair, then spent a good forty-five minutes in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear. On the one hand, it was just dinner with a friend. On the other hand, it was something a heck of a lot bigger than that. She sighed. She should have just kept her big mouth shut during the Skype briefing with Magnus. But no, she had to mention the Big Guy was grumpy and creating a hostile work environment, which caused Magnus to remember it was that time of the decade. She originally planned to make arrangements to "help him out" when she got home, but that would be a week at least. Kate didn't think the Sanctuary would survive a week.

So she found the files Magnus had marked confidential and clicked them open. An Abnormal escort service, catering to the "unusual." Looking at the information made Kate sad. Biggie was her friend; he deserved to mate with someone he loved. Or at least someone he liked. But this was their ritual. He'd been around since the fifties, so he and Magnus must have gone through this at least ten times by now. She took down the info and decided to see if Biggie had any preference.

Kate found him in the basement. "Hey, Big Guy. The Doc told me about why you're being such a grouch." He'd spun on her. "Don't worry. Hey, you told me yourself, once every five years whether you need it or not. And trust me, you may not be able to tell, but _you need it_."

He grunted, obviously embarrassed. "Usually Dr. Magnus makes arrangements... but with her and Will out of the country--"

"Don't you worry about that, Big Guy. I'll be taking care of you this year."

"You?"

Kate shrugged. "What are friends for?"

"I... suppose..."

"Yeah. So, come on. Help a girl out. What do you like? What should I bring to the table?"

Biggie hesitated. "I suppose... we should have some dinner first. To make it less awkward. And then just play it by ear."

Kate's eyes widened when she realized that he'd misunderstood. But... maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. She had a split second to make her decision, and the poor guy was already embarrassed enough as it was. So she said, "Great. Dinner. Tonight?"

"Seven."

"Seven it is. See you then."

She took out one of her T-shirts and immediately discarded it. She wanted to let him know immediately that this was a special night, but all of her clothes were more suited for hunting and fighting than romance. To be honest, there was a chance tonight would be her only opportunity to get laid for the next five years, too. She didn't know how Magnus did it.

Magnus. Kate closed her closet and made sure the towel was tight around her and added a robe for extra protection before she slipped out of her room. She moved quickly, not eager to run into Henry, Chuck/Fuck, or any of the other residents in her current state. She found Magnus' room and went into her wardrobe. 

#

The Big Guy wore a blazer over a black T-shirt. He looked pleasantly surprised when he opened the door to his room and saw Kate waiting on the other side. She had chosen one of Magnus' shiniest blouses, put her hair in a braid, and wore a skirt that was slit up on the thigh to reveal most of her right leg. She had no doubt that Magnus wore it better, but she still felt more elegant than she had in years. 

"Am I early?" she asked.

"No. You're right on time. You look... beautiful."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." She stepped into his room and he closed the door behind her. "Okay. Cards on the table. I'm a little nervous. I've never really thought about... I mean, I know Magnus has had affairs with..." She coughed and turned to face him. "I've never had sex with an Abnormal before."

"Oh." 

"I mean, I don't think... I'm not... God, was that racist? I'm trying to be very..." She sighed. "Look, this whole thing? I'm not nervous because of what you are, it's because of who you are. You're my best friend at this place. You understand me. You're the only one I can go to when I want to complain about some of these knuckleheads." She decided that anything else would just be delaying the inevitable, so she closed the distance between them. He looked stunned as she put her hands on his neck and pulled his head down so she could kiss him. 

She was standing on her toes, her arms sliding around his shoulders so she could grip her wrists with the opposite hands. The Big Guy stood, lifting her off the ground. He put his hands on her thighs and lifted, and she instinctively wrapped them around his waist. His lips parted under hers and their tongues touched. 

It was strange, but only because he was her best friend. His lips felt a little strange, and his teeth were more blunt than she expected, but otherwise... it was a _good_ kiss. He kept his hands on her thighs, and she vaguely regretted wearing the skirt. She felt a little wanton with the material of her underwear brushing the stomach of his shirt. 

"Don't rip anything." Their kiss had broken with a gasp, and she said the first thing that came to her mind. "These are Magnus' clothes."

"I'll do my best."

He kissed her, and Kate had to admit he was a damn good kisser. Tender, but with enough force that she knew he could be bruising her if he wanted. She shuddered as he turned and walked her away from the kitchen and whatever food he had prepared. Kate focused on kissing him, moving her hands to the back of his head. She took a handful of his hair and smiled when she realized she'd made out with guys whose hair was _much_ longer than this.

They reached the couch and he sat her down, straightening as she leaned back. She kept her legs spread, her borrowed skirt riding up on her thighs. She pushed it down in the middle to preserve her modesty for another few seconds as Biggie shrugged out of his jacket. His shirt went next, baring his chest. Kate was expecting extremely hairy, so she was pleasantly surprised by what she saw. There was hair, sure, but it was more muscle than anything else. The hair was restricted to his shoulders and was very thick on his arms.

Kate sat up. Her face was very close to his chest, and she breathed deep to fill her head with his scent. She carefully undid his belt, trying to pretend she was unaware of the bulge right below it. She dragged down the zipper, and then pushed his pants down over his hips. Her eyes were closed, and she ran her hands over his bare hip, up to his waist, and then dropped down to his ass. He was growling with every breath now, and she couldn't help but feel for the poor guy.

"Five years is a long time, huh?" She kissed his abdomen and he grunted. She kissed lower, feeling bare skin where she expected pubic hair. When she couldn't delay any longer, she moved her hands around and leaned back, opening her eyes. "Holy crap. It's true what they say about guys with big feet." She looked up into his eyes and shrugged. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself. But... wow, mazel tov."

His cock looked like some of the less realistic sex toys she had seen in her life, a size and girth that she had once dismissed as unrealistic fantasy until right now. She wrapped her fingers around the base, but her thumb and forefinger didn't touch on the opposite end. It tapered toward the head, which was shaped like the tip of a spear. She stroked him, then lifted him and cupped his balls with her free hand. He groaned, and she watched a bead of pre-come appear. Instinct took over, and she licked it away with a quick brush of her tongue. She closed her lips around the head, and then simple as anything, she was giving him a blow job.

There was no way she would be able to take him entirely into her mouth, but she did the best she could. She took care of the rest with her hand, sliding her fingers gently from her lips down to the base. She squeezed his balls as she wet his cock with wide sweeps of her tongue, pulling back to suck on the head. She took it from her mouth and kissed down his length, extending her tongue to curl underneath it as she moved all the way down to the base, then casually kissed her way back up. As she teased the shaft with her lips, she cupped her palm around the head and rolled it in slow circles.

"Kate," he grunted, and then he grabbed a handful of her hair. She yelped as he pulled her back, almost tossing her down onto the couch.

"Hey..."

He froze. "Sorry."

"No... just a little warning next time."

He acknowledged that with a grunt as he lifted her legs, bending her knees so that she could rest her heels on the edge of the couch. Her legs were spread obscenely, the skirt falling down around her waist to expose her underwear. He dropped to one knee and, before she could say anything, he began to kiss her through the material of her panties. Kate gasped, arched her back, and then lost the ability to speak coherently. 

His lips spread the lace across her labia, and then his tongue pushed the material into her. She grabbed the back of the couch with one hand, the back of his head with the other, and rocked her hips against him in a wanton, eager display. He found her clit and circled it with his tongue, sucking it until it was hard enough to press prominently against her underwear.

"Take 'em off," she whispered, her voice shaking as he stood up. He complied, his cock bobbing in the air as he stood. The tip was still wet with her saliva, and he rested her feet on his chest as he pressed forward. Kate was shaking, but she nodded as he guided his cock forward. She curled his toes in the sparse hair of his chest as he pressed gently against her folds.

And then he was inside her. Kate's eyes and mouth opened as wide as she could manage, and then she pressed into the couch cushions so she could bear down on him. As huge as he looked, he felt bigger. She couldn't manage to take him all the way, but she worked her muscles around what she had. He lifted his chin and bared his teeth, obviously fighting the urge to try burying himself inside of her.

They worked together to figure out the right rhythm. Kate dropped her legs and tucked her knees in tight under his arms. He moved his hand to her blouse and undid the delicate buttons with extreme care, brushing her skin as he pushed the two halves apart. She was wearing a cream-colored bra with black lace. He ran his hand along the curved cup, and she closed her eyes. His touch was so tender that it made her skin erupt in gooseflesh. She bit her lip and took off her blouse, reaching back to unhook her bra.

She closed her eyes as he ran his hands over her breasts. He teased her nipples and she said, "No, pinch... pinch them." He did as she said. "Harder. Ahh, harder harder..."

He put his hand on her neck and pulled her up, kissing her until she melted against him. He lifted her off the mattress and let her sink onto his cock. She cried out as he pushed slightly too far, wincing against the pain before she whispered, "It's okay. It's okay. Fuck me." He moved her to the floor and planted his hands on either side of her hips. He pulled back, the very tip of his cock the only thing inside of her, and then he thrust.

His cock pressed against her cervix and Kate saw stars. She clung to him, nails turning into talons as she tried to keep her grip as he... there was no other word for it but pound. She closed her eyes and just tried to hang on, squeezing his cock to make him work to pull out of her each time. When he growled her name, she gasped, "Yeah... yeah, now, now..." She cried out embarrassingly loud when she came. She raked her fingers down his chest and then went limp. She felt him throbbing inside of her and she nodded. "Yeah, now, yeah."

He pulled out, and Kate wrapped her fingers around his cock. _Not on the skirt... try explaining that to the Doc..._ Even expecting a bit of a show, Kate was shocked by how much he came. It reached her throat, creating spider webs across her breasts and stomach. She could feel it in the curls of her hair. She got some on her hand and kept stroking him, spreading it over the shaft until it shined.

When he was done, Kate gathered some of it on her finger and tested the taste. Not bad. She'd certainly tasted worse. He withdrew from her, just far enough that she knew he wasn't aiming for round two. She was relieved; she might need a day or two before she was ready to go again. But what he had just done... she could see why he could go five years in between. She was well and truly fucked.

Kate propped herself up on her elbows, careful not to let his come drip down onto the skirt. "Well, the appetizers are nice. What do you have for a main course?"

He stared at her for a moment, then threw back his head and laughed. "I'll get you a towel. Then we can eat." He stood up and stared at her for a long moment. "Thank you."

"No problem, Big Guy. If you want to move up your next adventure by, say, four years and eleven months, you know where to find me."

#

"Kate." She held the elevator and waited for Magnus to catch up with her. "I spoke to our friend about the arrangement we've had for sixty years. Imagine my surprise when he told me it wasn't necessary." They stepped into the elevator together. "I assume you took care of the problem yourself."

"Yeah. I handled it."

"Thank you. I knew I could rely on you. Did you find the information on my computer?"

Kate cleared her throat. "Yeah. But I just figured, you know, why not cut out the middle man? Deal with things... in-house."

Helen looked at her for a long moment. The elevator doors opened and Henry stepped forward. Helen stopped him by holding up one hand. "Take the next one." 

The doors closed on him and Helen crossed her arms over her chest. She looked at Kate and slowly smiled. "I was going to deal with my missing outfit in a separate conversation, but now I see that it has a bearing on this situation."

"I'll get it washed and back to you ASAP."

"Yes you will." She smiled and nudged Kate's shoulder with her fist. "Well _done_ , Ms. Freelander. I must tell you, I've often wondered... but the work relationship."

"Yeah. Of course."

Helen hit the button to start the elevator moving again.

After a moment, she spoke again with a lower voice. "So... what was it like?"

Kate grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Big enough for two."

When the doors opened again, Henry looked at the two laughing women and wisely decided he would just take the stairs.


End file.
